Oracle Curses
Each oracle is cursed, but this curse comes with a benefit as well as a hindrance. This choice is made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. The oracle’s curse cannot be removed or dispelled without the aid of a deity. An oracle’s curse is based on her oracle level plus one for every two levels or Hit Dice other than oracle. Oracles in Firstworld can choose from the following curses, in addition to those found in other rulebooks. 'Spellscarred' Your body has been twisted and altered by uncontrolled magical forces, and you interact strangely with magical effects. This curse is common in the magically-blasted Scarlands. Effect You suffer a -4 penalty on all saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities, but you have spell resistance equal to 5 + your oracle level. Add detect magic to your spells known. At 5th level, you may cast dispel magic twice per day as a spell-like ability, using your oracle level as your caster level. At 10th level, your spell resistance improves to 10 + your oracle level and your penalty on saving throws is reduced to –2. At 15th level, you may cast mage's disjunction once per day as a spell-like ability, using your oracle level as your caster level. 'Illness' Your body is wracked with an incurable illness. Effect You are permanently afflicted with the sickened condition, but you are immune to all nonmagical diseases. At 5th level, you become immune to supernatural diseases, and you no longer suffer a saving throw penalty due to being sickened. At 10th level, you become immune to poison, and the penalties you suffer for being sickened are reduced by 1. At 15th level, you become immune to effects requiring a Fortitude save unless they also affect objects. 'Marked' Your body is indelibly marked with unknowable symbols. Effect Your body is marked with indelible symbols, which persist upon you regardless of illusions or magic that alters your appearance. You suffer a -8 penalty on disguise checks, but you are constantly under the effect of read magic and get a +4 bonus on linguistics skill checks made to interpret written language. Linguistics is always a class skill for you. At 5th level, you receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against pattern spells, symbol spells, and language-dependent spells. At 10th level, you are constantly under the effect of both the comprehend languages and true seeing spells, but only for written language. At 15th level, you become immune to the effects of pattern spells and harmful symbol spells. 'Petrified' You are slowly turning to stone. Effect Your stony flesh causes you to suffer a -4 penalty to Dexterity, but you gain a +2 natural armor bonus. At 5th level, your natural armor bonus increases to +3, and you gain DR 1/-. At 10th level, you are constantly under the effect of the statue spell. Your natural armor bonus increases to +4, and your DR improves to DR 3/-. At 15th level, your natural armor bonus increases to +5, and your DR improves to DR 5/-. 'Creature of the Night' You are unable to withstand the harsh rays of the sun. Effect You have light blindness , but you also gain low-light vision. If you already possess low-light vision, its range doubles. At 5th level, you get a +2 sacred bonus to stealth checks in areas darker than normal light, and you gain darkvision to a range of 60 ft. If you already possess darkvision, its range increases by 60 ft. At 10th level, your bonus to stealth checks increases to +4, and this bonus now applies in normal light. At 15th level, you gain the see in darkness special ability. 'Blood Drinker' You are cursed with an unnatural thirst for blood. Effect You cannot consume ordinary food and drink, preventing you from being affected by potions, consumable spell effects, and ingested poisons. Instead, you require the blood of the living. You can suck blood from a grappled opponent. If you establish or maintain a pin, you drain blood, dealing 1 point of Constitution damage. If you have not drained at least 1 point of Constitution in 24 hours, you are sickened until you do. At 5th level, you heal 5 hit points each round you drain blood. At 10th level, you deal 1d4 points of Constitution damage each round you drain blood. At 15th level, you may dominate a target within 30 ft. once per day as a standard action. This is treated as dominate person with a caster level equal to your oracle level. 'Transformed' You have been transformed into a body that is not your own. Effect Choose one of the races available for your campaign that has no level adjustment. Your physical form has permanently become that of the chosen race. If you selected the same race as you possessed before, you have been transformed into the opposite gender. You keep any racial traits that are not impossible with your new form (for example, if your former race possessed a fly speed due to wings, your new race must have wings to support this). Due to your unfamiliarity with your new body, you gain none of the new race's racial traits, and you suffer a -2 penalty to all attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. You are immune to effects that would alter your physical form, and you gain a +2 sacred bonus on all saving throws. At 5th level, you gain all of your new race's racial traits. If you selected your own race, one of your ability scores increases by +2. At 10th level, you gain your new race's ability score bonuses and penalties. If you selected the same race, you gain the bonuses and penalties again. The penalties you suffer due to unfamiliarity drop to -1. At 15th level, any three of your ability scores increase by +2. 'Cold Blooded' Your blood runs cold in your veins. Effect You become coldblooded, reducing your body's ability to regulate heat. You suffer a -6 penalty on saving throws due to extreme temperatures. You add ray of frost and icicle dagger to your spells known. At 5th level, you add frigid touch and unshakable chill to your spells known. At 10th level, you add cone of cold and icy prison to your spells known. At 15th level, you add freezing sphere and polar ray to your spells known. 'Unlucky' You are blighted by tragically bad luck. Effect Whenever you roll a natural 13 on an attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, treat it as though you rolled a natural 1 instead. Creatures suffer a -8 penalty on critical confirmation rolls against you. At 5th level, creatures do not benefit from luck, morale, or circumstance bonuses to attack rolls against you or to saves against spells you cast. At 10th level, if an enemy within 30 feet of you rerolls a die, he must take the worse of the two rolls rather than automatically taking the reroll. At 15th level, whenever you receive a luck bonus, the bonus is doubled. 'Wizened' You age far too quickly. Effect When you take your first level of oracle, you immediately advance to the next age category. For example, a young adult would become middle aged. You suffer all the benefits and penalties for this as normal, plus an additional -1 penalty to Str, Dex, and Con. You cannot alleviate the penalties incurred thusly via the age resistance spells. At 5th level, you add haste and slow to your spells known. At 10th level, you advance yet another age category, but you do not suffer the penalties to your physical ability scores. At 15th level, you add time stop to your spells known, and you stop aging and can never die of old age. Category:Homebrew